


[podfic] They come in threes

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: American Idol RPF, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They come in threes</i> by <b>Roga</b> read aloud.</p><p>Be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] They come in threes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They Come In Threes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34354) by [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga). 



**Duration:** 1hr20mins  
 **Song Credit:**  
beatles' all you need is love  
Kris Allen's renditions of have a merry xmas, xmas song, live like we're dying  
Adam Lambert's Master Plan  
  
 **Download** :[MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/they-come-in-threes)(39MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> MERLIN AND ADAM LAMBERT MEET. Like, OH MY GOD. This podfic is also quite experimental! There were music inserts in the actual fic itself, so I tried to intersperse the prose with the bits of the songs Roga had used (don't know how successful I was, but eh, twas great fun :D )


End file.
